El Caso Del Dragón
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: Mentiras y verdades, amores y desamores... un asesinato es el comienzo de todas las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (salvo unos cuantos secundarios) son de Gosho Aoyama.

Espero que les guste la historia .

**EL CASO DEL DRAGÓN**

FILE 01: EL MUSEO

Ran se levantó esa mañana con buen ánimo. Hacía dos semanas que les habían dado las vacaciones de verano, y Kazuha le había prometido venir a visitarla. Según había entendido, tendría que ir a recogerla al día siguiente a la estación de tren a eso de las 11 a.m. Aún con el pijama se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar.

Por la puerta de la cocina asomó una cabeza.

¡Buenos días, Conan-kun! –saludó Ran al pequeño-. ¿Ya te has vestido? Qué rápido.

Buenos días, Ran –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla. Con una sonrisa, añadió-. Te has levantado muy contenta¿no?

Sí... Es que hoy he quedado con Sonoko para comprar bikinis, ya sabes, ahora que llega el calor... ¿quieres venir?

Conan negó con la cabeza. Ran abrió el frigorífico, sacó un brik de zumo y cogió unos vasos.

Es que... ¡he quedado con los Detective Boys! Y no puedo fallarles –Shinichi puso su sonrisa más infantil. Ya había acompañado otras veces a Ran, y sabía que se iba a aburrir. Y más si iba Sonoko, porque le dejarían de lado en cuanto viesen un conjunto que les gustase.

Ah, entonces nada. ¿Quieres que te compre algún bañador? –dijo mientras le tendía un vaso de zumo.

Bueno... gracias –cogió el zumo y se lo bebió de un trago-. Tío Kogoro se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, le acabo de ver...

Ran suspiró. Su padre se había pasado la noche viendo videos de Yoko Okino.

Le prepararé el desayuno a él también...

Conan se dirigió a la sala de estar. "Este tío nunca cambiará..." pensó al ver a Kogoro Mouri, tirado en el sillón, con la baba colgando y un abanico donde se podía leer "¡Viva Yoko!". Una gran gota cayó por la nuca de Edogawa.

Ran entró, y después de echar una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre, dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa (después de apartar todo el _merchandising _de Yoko que ocupaba gran parte de ella).

Ya se lo comerá cuando despierte... será mejor que me vaya a vestir. Si llega Sonoko dile que espere un momento¿vale? –dijo Ran mirando a Conan, mientras este asentía.

Repentinamente, Ran tuvo un ataque de cariño hacia el pequeño y plantó un beso en la frente. Conan se quedó mirando a chica mientras iba a su habitación. "Después de todo, esto tiene sus ventajas... " Pensó Shinichi.

Desde hacía tiempo había estado pensando en decirle la verdad, pero siempre que la veía se le quitaban las ganas. No quería que le odiase. Él tenía sus motivos para no decir nada, cierto... pero no sabía si Ran lo entendería. No quería tentar a la suerte... podría soportar que le gritara, incluso que le pegase, después de todo, estaría enfadada. Sería normal. Pero podía reaccionar mucho peor, incluso podría querer olvidarse de él para siempre. Y eso sí que no lo soportaría...

Aún si estaba mal, con esta mentira Ran siempre tenía la ilusión de que Shinichi volvería en algún momento. Cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con él, se le iluminaban los ojos. Es cierto que también tenía sus días, en los que tenía el ánimo por los suelos, pero un abrazo o una muestra de cariño del pequeño Conan solían bastar para que volviese a sonreír. Ella era una chica alegre... pero tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo.

Ya no era sólo una cosa suya, había metido a demasiada gente. Agasa-hakase, Haibara, Hattori-kun... incluso sus padres. Pero había decidido esperar. Todo sería más sencillo cuando volviese a la normalidad.

El timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Ya voy!

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una sonriente Sonoko. Llevaba una camiseta atada al cuello y unos pantalones pirata, y un bolso donde llevaría el monedero.

¡Hola¿Y Ran¿Aún no está? –Sonoko se asomó y vio a Kogoro "el durmiente" haciendo honor a su título.

Se está vistiendo, me dijo que termina en un momento. Entra a esperarla... –Sonoko entró con paso decido y se quedó mirando al detective Mouri mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ran lo tiene demasiado mimado...

En eso momento apareció Ran. Llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes, también con un bolso para el dinero.

¡Hola, Sonoko!

¿Nos vamos o tienes que coger algo?

No, tengo aquí las llaves... Conan-kun, si vas a salir coge las llaves de papá, creo que aún tardará en despertarse¿OK?

Sí.

Bueno, adiós.

Ambas salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

¿Vamos a ir al centro comercial? –preguntó Ran mientras Sonoko miraba un papelito que había sacado del bolso.

No, me dijeron que hace poco han abierto una tienda nueva cerca del museo... –Sonoko se guardó el papel en el bolso de nuevo-. Apunté la dirección por si se me olvidaba... está en la calle de enfrente a la puerta principal del museo.

¡Ah, sí! Pasé hace poco por allí, tiene buena pinta.

Después de unos 15 minutos andando llegaron a la tienda. Era pequeña pero acogedora, con algunos adornos como ramas de bambú. Las chicas entraron y rápidamente empezaron a mirar conjuntos, bañadores y pareos.

¡Mira, Sonoko! –Ran sostenía un bikini azul claro con motivos florales. La parte de arriba se ataba al cuello dejando dos tiras largas colgando por la espalda.

Cada una cogió una docena y se dirigió a al probador. Cerraron la cortina y empezaron a cambiarse. Salían a la vez las 2 cada vez con uno diferente y opinaban sobre el bañador de la otra. En un lado dejaban los que les gustaban, y en otro los que no iban a comprar.

Una vez terminaron con todos, volvieron a colocar los que no se iban a llevar en su sitio.

Seguro que papá me regaña por comprar tantos –dijo Ran entre risas.

Pero si no podemos lucirnos no habrá servido de nada comprarlos, así que tenemos que ir un día a la playa¿eh?

¡Claro! –Ran recordó algo-. ¡Por cierto! Mañana vienen Kazuha-chan y Hattori-kun, había pensando que podíamos quedar las tres mientras Hattori-kun se queda con Conan-kun... –Ran no parecía muy segura de que Sonoko fuese a aceptar.

No sé... –Sonoko parecía estar pensándoselo muy bien-. ¡Pues claro que me parece bien, tonta!

OK, OK.

Se dirigieron al mostrador a pagar. En la pared había un cartel.

' "El Dragón", teatro para niños' –leyó Ran-. ¿Y esto?

No se... quizás esa chica sepa de qué trata –dijo Sonoko señalando a la joven que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador.

Se acercó y dejó la bolsa en el suelo.

Perdone.

La joven levantó la vista. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y gafas. Con una voz cantarina y una sonrisa amable contestó.

Sí¿qué desea?

¿De qué es ese cartel? –preguntó Ran señalándolo.

Es del museo. Últimamente no va casi nadie, y así quieren ganarse al público más joven. Al parecer han preparado una obra de teatro... no estoy muy enterada, perdonen –contestó la joven.

Ah, vaya...

¡Seguro que a Conan-kun y a sus amigos les gustaría ir! –Ran ya estaba planeando una salida con los niños-. Mañana podríamos ir a comprar entradas¿te parece?

Sonoko no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

No creo que pueda ir... Quizá otro día. Pero ahora será mejor que paguemos esto –añadió la chica rubia cogiendo las bolsas.

Conan estaba aburrido. Ya era la hora de comer y Ran aún no había vuelto, y Kogoro seguía roncando en el sofá. Se había pasado la mañana viendo la televisión, incluido un programa de misterio, aunque identifico pronto al asesino. Sonó fuera un tintineo de llaves, Ran debía haber llegado ya.

¡_Tadaima_! –dijo ésta al abrir la puerta y entrar.

Bienvenida –dijo Conan con una sonrisa.

¡Ah, Conan-kun! Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ran estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Shinichi se preguntaba qué podría ser...

¿Qué es, Ran?

En el mueso van a hacer una obra de teatro para niños. Había pensado que podría ir mañana a comprar entradas para ti y los Detective Boys¿qué te parece? La obra se llama "El Dragón". Suena interesante¿no crees?

Shinichi intentó que no se notara su decepción. Claro, esa una sorpresa para Conan, no para _él_. Aún así, conservó la sonrisa, Ran parecía muy contenta por llevarle.

¡Ah, qué bien! Claro, mañana le diré q los chicos que si se quieren venir –lo pensó un momento, y añadió-. Y avisaré también a Haibara... –"Así por lo menos podré hablar con alguien... aunque no creo que esto le haga mucha gracia, jeje" pensó Shinichi, aunque Ran lo interpretó de otra manera.

De modo que Ai-chan¿eh? –puso su mirada más pícara-. Bueno, si tienes tanto interés en que venga, avísala...

Conan estaba rojo.

¡N-No es lo que piensas, Ran! Lo digo por que Ayumi-chan y ella son buenas amigas, además creo que a Mitsuhiko le gusta...

No intentes disculparte Conan, no es malo si ella te gusta –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Y quizás ella te corresponda¿eh...? –su mirada se tornó melancólica de repente, pensando en Shinichi. Hacía poco que había llamado, y aún así... ¡pero no podía estar triste, no es lo que Shinichi querría! Volvió a poner su sonrisa habitual.

Eh, sí...

¡RAN! –la susodicha se volvió hacia del sofá. Su padre se acaba de despertar y había visto la bandeja con el desayuno-. ¿Pero qué hora te crees que es?

¡Qué? Ya te podrías haber levantado antes en vez de echarme la bronca... pues hoy te haces tú la comida –dijo sacando la lengua.

La expresión de Kogoro se volvió de inseguridad.

P-Pero Ran... si no iba en serio¡vamos¿Te lo has creído? Jeje... je...

Ran se echó a reír.

Está bien, voy a preparar la comida... ¡pero ten esta amenaza presente la próxima vez¿eh!

Kogoro asintió mientras Ran se metía en la cocina. Una vez que ella no pudiera verle, empezó a refunfuñar.

Y encima me tira todo lo de Yoko por el suelo... que me levante antes dice, encima que estamos en vacaciones... esta hija mía, a dónde va a ir a parar...

Conan puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cocina, con Ran.

Conan salió de casa para encontrase con los Detective Boys. No le costó mucho que dijeran que sí a la invitación de Ran, pero con Ai fue más difícil.

Vamos, Haibara¿qué te cuesta? Si sólo es una obra de teatro... –Shinichi no encontraba motivos que darle.

Tengo cosas mejores que hacer... –sus fríos ojos se posaron divertidos en la mirada de Shinichi.

¡Oh, vamos!

Ai aún se lo pensó un momento.

Está bien. Pero me debes una, Kudo.

Shinichi suspiró.

Ran estaba a punto de salir de su casa. Su padre y Conan la iban a acompañar a la estación a recoger a los chicos de Osaka.

Cogieron el coche de Kogoro, y llegaron en un momento. Una vez allí se sentaron en un banco a esperar. Su tren llegaría en unos minutos...

El tren llegó unos 10 minutos después. La gente empezó a salir a trompicones, pero no se veía a ninguno de los dos. Aunque se oían voces desde dentro... como discutiendo... por fin salió una Kazuha muy enfadada con los brazos cruzados. Detrás iba Heiji, seguramente intentando disculparse por algo.

¡Pero no ha sido culpa mía, ha sido por el tren!

¡Claro, pero podías haber tenido más cuidado! –Kazuha miró hacia otro lado.

¡Pero si no se nota! No tienes por qué ir así...

¡Qué no se nota¡Ya podías estar bebiendo algo que manchara menos!

Ran, Conan y Kogoro miraban la escena con gotas por la nuca... estos dos nunca cambiarían. Por fin Kazuha vio a Ran, y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

¡Hola! –Ran la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para darle una brazo, pero Kazuha seguía con los brazos cruzados.

¡Hola...¿Qué te pasa?

Este ahô... –dijo señalando a Heiji, que venía detrás. Éste encarnó una ceja.

¡No ha sido culpa mía!

Sí, claro... pues resulta que íbamos en el tren, y Heiji estaba bebiendo un refresco. ¡Y el torpe va y me lo tira encima!

¡Ya te dije que fue el tren! –Heiji parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Kazuha le sacó la lengua.

Será mejor que nos vayamos... –Ran se fijó en que la maleta que Heiji llevaba era pequeña. Bueno, sólo iban a estar dos días... se iban a alojar en un hotel cerca de su casa-. Aunque si no os importa, me gustaría parar en el museo...

¿Y eso? –Kazuha seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Van a hacer una obra de teatro y quiero llevar a Conan-kun y sus amigos.

¡Pues nosotros también iremos! –Kazuha miró a Heiji para ver si éste se quejaba, quien miró de soslayo a Shinichi, pero éste le ignoró.

De acuerdo, entonces.

Los cinco se subieron en el coche. Heiji se sentó en el asiento delantero y Kazuha detrás con Ran y Conan.

Pero Kazuha-chan¿no te cansa tener los brazos así?

Kazuha suspiró y dejó los brazos en una postura normal. Su camiseta blanca tenía una gran mancha marrón, y además, la camiseta era bastante fina y esa zona se transparentaba dejando ver un sujetador color carne.

Bueno, si te pones una chaqueta no se nota... –Ran intentó animar a su amiga.

Unos minutos después llegaron al museo. Sólo salió Ran a comprar las entradas, y volvió al poco rato.

Después pararon en el hotel de los chicos de Osaka. Ambos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la recepción. Ran, Conan y Kogoro volvieron a casa. Ran y Kazuha quedaron en verse más tarde, después de la comida.

Ran iba andando hacia el hotel. Kazuha no conocía Tôkyô bien, de modo que no podían quedar en otro sitio. Se lo había dicho a Sonoko, por si quería ir con ellas, pero al parecer tenía una cita con Makoto. Al cruzar la esquina ya la vio. Se había cambiado la camiseta por una verde claro sin mangas, y no se la veía muy alegre.

¡Hola, Kazuha-chan! –saludó Ran cuando la vio.

Hola, Ran-chan –dijo ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ran estaba preocupada.

¿Qué te ocurre¿No será por el incidente de la camiseta, no?

No, no... no es por eso. Bueno, en parte...

Anda ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque. Aunque no es primavera aún está bonito, y allí me lo cuentas¿eh?

Sí... es una tontería...

Ambas siguieron andando hasta la llegar al parque sin medir palabra.

Bueno, a ver, qué te pasa –Ran se sentó en un banco y Kazuha hizo lo mismo.

Bueno, verás... aprovechando este viaje, quería, bueno... –los pómulos de Kazuha se tornaron rosados-. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero...

Es algo relacionado con Hattori-kun¿verdad?

Kazuha asintió en silencio.

Yo... yo le quiero, y bueno... quería... decírselo... –ahora estaba roja del todo.

¿Y dónde está el problema? Está claro que él también te quiere...

Sí, como amiga... como su amiga de la infancia, como una hermana pequeña... no creo que él... -Kazuha tenía la sensación de que se estaba repitiendo, y no podía explicarse bien.

¿Ha pasado algo en el hotel? –Ran puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-. Vamos, seguro que no ha sido para tanto.

Bueno, pues... verás: llegamos al hotel, y yo aún seguía enfadada con él por lo de la camiseta... entramos a nuestra habitación y...

¿"Vuestra"¿Tenéis una para los dos? –Ran no pudo evitarlo.

Eh... sí, pero tiene dos camas separadas... no pensarás que... ¡Ran-chan, no seas malpensada! –Kazuha se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, aunque parece que se calmó un poco y lanzó una risita.

Perdón. Continúa.

El caso es que seguimos discutiendo un rato más, hasta que él dijo "Sólo es una camiseta, Kazuha, se puede lavar." Le pedí perdón y todo olvidado...

No veo cuál es el problema...

Pues, luego, entré en la habitación y tenía algo en las manos. Lo guardó rápidamente en la maleta y me dijo que qué miraba. Le pregunté que si era un regalo para alguien... total, que empezamos otra discusión... al final, me dijo "Sí, es un regalo, pero no te importa para quién". Le dije que sí y me contestó que era para una chica... ¡para una chica! Ya me dirás qué puede ser.

Vamos, Kazuha... seguro que no lo dijo en serio, sólo quería picarte.

No lo creo... me dijo que yo no era quién para meterme en su vida. Esta vez está muy enfadado conmigo...

Seguro que se le pasa pronto. Ya habéis tenido otras discusiones, no tienes que comerte la cabeza –Ran miró a su amiga. Parecía que estaba mejor.

Sí, tienes razón... seguro que él no se está comiendo la cabeza pensando si lo estoy pasando mal.

Ran asintió sonriendo.

¡Vamos! –Kazuha se levantó casi de un salto.

Ran la siguió con una gota en la nuca. Esos cambios de humor eran terroríficos...

Ran y Conan estaban en la cale, a la espera de que los Detective Boys y Haibara llegaran para ir al museo. Pronto, los cuatro pequeños aparecieron.

¡Hola, Conan-kun! –gritó Ayumi cuando le vio.

Conan la saludó con la mano. Ran consultó su reloj después de saludarles.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a recoger a Kazuha-chan y Hattori-kun... ¿Estáis listos?

¡Sí! –respondieron a coro los Detective Boys. Ai suspiró.

El hotel de los chicos de Osaka estaba a unos 10 minutos a pie. Cuando llegaron, aún faltaba media hora para que empezase el teatro. Kazuha y Heiji les estaban esperando a la entrada. Ran notó que Kazuha lucía mejor que la última vez que la vio.

¡Hola!

Oye, Neechan... ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó Heiji con una mirada parecida a la de Haibara.

Es una obra de teatro que organiza el museo –contestó Ran cuando empezaron a andar.

Ah... qué bien –Heiji se acomodó la gorra y le echó una mirada a Kazuha. Quizás se había pasado... ¿quizá? Se había pasado tres pueblos. Pero lo hecho, hecho está; y ya no podía hacer nada. Sólo le quedaba disculparse...

Un rato después llegaron al museo. A la entrada había un cartel como el que habían visto Ran y Sonoko en la tienda, pero más grande. Al entrar, enseñaron las entradas, y les condujeron hasta el escenario.

Era bastante grande, y estaba decorado con un montón de adornos de tipo floral. Grandes maquetas de árboles y plantas adornaban la parte baja, y un mural simulando el horizonte de una especie de selva amazónica llena de vegetación estaba en el fondo. Un hombre de unos 70 años estaba supervisando que todo quedase en su sitio. En frente, en sillas colocadas de forma que todos viesen bien (cada fila más alto que la de delante), había unos cuantos niños con sus padres o hermanos

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se acercaron al escenario para verlo de cerca.

¡Eh, Conan-kun, Ai-chan¡Venid! –Ayumi les estaba haciendo gestos con la mano.

Vaya, es enorme... ¡voy a ver si puedo subir! –Genta se impulsó para subir al escenario, pero el hombre de antes se le acercó por detrás.

Perdona, jovencito...

¡Lo siento! –Genta ya se estaba disculpando ante el hombre.

Éste sonrió con amabilidad.

Deberíais sentaros ya, si no queréis perderos el principio... –les hizo una señal para que se sentaran.

Ran se acercó, pensando que habían hecho alguna travesura.

Perdone... ¿le están molestando?

¡Oh, no! De ninguna manera. Sólo les decía que deberían sentarse ya...

Sí, tiene razón...

Bueno, jovencito...

¡Genta! Me llamo Genta.

Bien, Genta. Podéis ir sentándoos.

Vamos, Conan-kun... ¡Ai-chan, no te quedes atrás! –Ran les hacía señas a los chicos de Osaka para decirles que se sentaran.

¿Tu hermano y sus amigos? –le preguntó el hombre.

Bueno... más o menos. Ran Mouri –dijo ella, mientras le daba la mano.

Masao Okunishi –dijo él-. Soy el conservador del museo... ya casi no hay gente que le interese la historia, pero tú no pareces esa clase de chica.

Mucho gusto, Okunishi-san.

Espero que también os guste a vosotros –dijo, refiriéndose a Kazuha, Heiji y Ran.

Ran se fue a sentar junto a los demás. Estaban en primera fila, de modo que veían muy bien el escenario.

¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Kazuha.

Okunishi-san. El conservador del museo, parece ser...

Parece un buen tipo.

Un hombre con cara de pocos amigos pasó por delante de Ran y Kazuha. Se sentó unos asientos más allá. Al poco pasó el señor Okunishi, y al ver al hombre le saludó de manera muy formal. Después de devolverle el saludo, el hombre tosió fuertemente.

Vaya pinta tenía ese... –murmuró Heiji, mirándole-. Diría que es un hombre de negocios.

Quizá el dueño de un banco –dijo Conan, que estaba sentado al lado de Hattori.

¡Ese es un hombre 'mu' malo! –dijo una vocecilla aguda detrás de ellos.

Ambos detectives se volvieron. Una niña de no más de 5 años, de pelo corto y en dos coletas, les miraba desde la fila de atrás.

¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Conan.

¡Kotomi Ureda! Mi papá trabaja aquí. Siempre se está quejando de ese hombre¡dice que es un mafioso! Seguro que es un villano que se dedica a robar las cosas del museo por la noche...

Dos gotas cayeron por las nucas de los dos chicos.

Perdonen¿les está molestando? –un hombre de unos 35 años cogió a la pequeña Kotomi y la sentó en sus rodillas.

No, no... ¡pero dice que ese hombre es malo! –Shinichi, fingiendo estar muy asustado por lo que la niña había dicho, le señaló.

Bueno, podría decirse... –soltó una risita-. Debería cuidarme más al hablar delante de ella.

¿Quién es ese hombre? –esta vez fue Heiji quién preguntó.

Gôyoku Tsukawa. Es un pez gordo... puede que no le soporte, pero debo reconocer que de no ser por él el museo habría cerrado hace bastante.

Heiji y Conan pusieron cara de no entender.

Tsukawa-sama subvenciona al museo desde hace años –explicó-. Aunque está muy mal de salud, no sé si durará mucho más...

Las luces se apagaron. El espectáculo iba a comenzar. Un foco rojo iluminó el escenario, y entró un actor vestido de dragón. Después de moverse un poco por el escenario, comenzaron a salir más dragones de los extremos del escenario.

10 dragones en total. 3 con flautas, 3 con tambores y 4 con violines, y comenzaron a tocar. Más tarde, aparecían una docena de actores disfrazados de aves. Era increíble cómo a través de la música se contaba la historia.

Al parecer, los dragones dominaban un pueblecito habitado pájaros de distintas clases. Entre ellos habían decidido pararles los pies a los dragones, hablando con ellos. Pero un pajarillo decidió vencerles él solo. Nadie creía en él, pues era pequeño y delgaducho, pero aún así lo intentó. Se aventuró a la guarida de los dragones, y una vez allí les tendió una trampa.

Y los dragones, a pesar de ser más grandes y fuertes, perdieron. El pajarillo consiguió engañarlos, haciendo que comieran unas plantas envenenadas. Éstos enfermaron, y prometieron no volver a causar el pánico.

En ese momento, el padre de Kotomi se disculpó para ir al servicio.

El pájaro volvió a su aldea, contando su triunfo ante los dragones. Todos le aclamaban, a pesar de no haber creído en él. Pero en ese punto, se oyó un golpe seco. Como de algo que cae al suelo.

El señor Tsukawa yacía en el suelo. Muerto.

**NOTAS FINALES: **¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado . Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía, lo revisé, pero se me pudo ir algo --U. No sé si los sufijos (-chan, -kun, etc) estarán bien puestos, les pido que me digan si los tengo mal. Si no hay guiones o cosas por el estilo, es cosa de por que lo revisé y está bien U.U.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Pablo, alias agente Mulder, por ayudarme con la historia y darme su opinión. ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestro! XDD

Y por supuesto, a Joanne Distte . Por leerse el fic y darme su opinión¡espero que el RPG empiece pronto!

Aquí me despido . ¡Nos vemos en el 2º capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Y los dragones, a pesar de ser más grandes y fuertes, perdieron. El pajarillo consiguió engañarlos, haciendo que comieran unas plantas envenenadas. Éstos enfermaron, y prometieron no volver a causar el pánico._

_En ese momento, el padre de Kotomi se disculpó para ir al servicio. _

_El pájaro volvió a su aldea, contando su triunfo ante los dragones. Todos le aclamaban, a pesar de no haber creído en él. Pero en ese punto, se oyó un golpe seco. Como de algo que cae al suelo. _

_El señor Tsukawa yacía en el suelo. Muerto. _

EL CASO DEL DRAGÓN FILE 02: INVESTIGACIONES 

La sala quedó en silencio. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Ran y Kazuha soltaron un grito ahogado. Los adultos dejaron a los pequeños en los asientos, y se levantaron para ver qué demonios había pasado, al tiempo que Heiji y Conan se acercaban al cuerpo.

Heiji se agachó mientras Conan se acercaba para tomarle el pulso, cuando vieron algo clavado en su cuello.

"¿Eh...?" –Heiji y Conan se acercaron más-. "¿Qué es esto?"

Heiji se cubrió la mano con la manga de su chaqueta y cogió lo que parecía un dardo. Lo examinó detenidamente. La punta estaba húmeda, tenía un pequeño depósito que ahora estaba vacío.

"¿Crees que tenía veneno?" –le preguntó Conan serio.

"Seguramente. Pero tendría que haber sido uno muy fuerte como para matarle..." –respondió Heiji, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ran y Kazuha, que estaban apaciguando a los Detective Boys.

"No necesariamente..." –murmuró Conan.

"¿No?" –Heiji no parecía convencido.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Aquel hombre dijo que Tsukawa-san estaba mal de salud, con una dosis menor de la necesaria podría haber bastado."

"Tienes razón. Pero entonces, ¿puede que no fuese un asesinato intencionado?" –preguntó el chico de Osaka, aunque sin creerse lo que acababa de decir.

Ayumi se acercó llorosa a ellos.

"Está... ¿muerto?" –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Me temo que sí... ¡pero no te preocupes, Ayumi-chan, verás como Hattori-kun encuentra al culpable!" –añadió en un último momento, al ver la expresión de la pequeña.

Mitsuhiko y Genta se alejaron del lugar llevándose a Ayumi para despejarse un poco, cosa que estaban haciendo la mayoría de los adultos con los pequeños; y Ran y Kazuha se acercaron a los chicos después de hacer una llamada a la policía.

"No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto. ¡Y delante de nuestras narices!" –Heiji miró a Conan para ver si él tenía alguna idea, pero parecía igual de perdido que él.

"Oid..." –Ran llamó la atención de ambos detectives, intentando ayudar-. "Aquel hombre se ha ido al servicio justo antes de que esto ocurriera, y aún no ha vuelto..."

Shinichi se lo pensó un momento. ¿Era así de simple? Pero se habría notado demasiado... y además, ¿desde dónde habría disparado? Y otra cosa, ¿con qué? Porque no había sido una bala, de modo que pistolas y revólveres corrientes quedaban descartados. Una escopeta de dardos, como la de un cazador, era demasiado grande como para meterla en el museo sin que se viese, y los servicios, que él supiese, no tenían ventanas hacia el exterior.

Un grito le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Yoshi Ureda, el hombre que había ido al baño, estaba frente al cuerpo del señor Tsukawa. Parecía muy sorprendido.

"¡Pos Dios, qué ha pasado! ¡¿Y Kotomi, está bien!" –el pobre hombre buscaba a su hija por todas partes, aunque fue ella la que el encontró.

"¡Papi! El señor malo se ha caído y no se levanta. ¿Se ha muerto el señor malo?" –la pequeña preguntaba con expresión confundida, no asustada.

"N-no lo sé... ¿ha muerto Tsukawa-sama?" –parecía asombrado.

"Eso me temo, Ureda-san. Siento decirle que es usted el principal sospechoso" –Heiji se había levantado y se había acercado a él.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!"

Heiji se acercó con expresión tranquila.

"Si no ha hecho nada, lo averiguarem... lo averiguaré. De momento, tendré que hacerle unas preguntas, y pedirle que no salga del museo hasta que le de permiso, ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo con voz suave, intentando no espantar al hombre. Le parecía poco probable que hubiese sido él, pero tenía que asegurarse.

"Bueno... sí, vale... " –se acercó dudoso a Heiji.

Los actores, que entre tanto se habían quitado las pesadas máscaras y las grandes capas que hacían de alas, bajaron del escenario aún con parte del disfraz puesto. Una de ellos, una chica joven, de unos veintitantos años, castaña de pelo por los hombros ondulado y ojos claros; se acercó corriendo al señor Okunishi.

"¡Abuelo, qué ha pasado!" –la joven parecía asustadísima, y le temblaban las manos.

"Tranquila, Mimiko-chan..." –intentó tranquilizarla. Mimiko y su abuelo se llevaban muy bien, tanto que a pesar de tener 27 años aún le seguía diciendo –chan-. "Tsukawa-sama ha muerto..."

"¡Muerto! ¡Pero... no puede ser!" –se acercó al cuerpo sin vida, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse-. "¡Qué pasará con el museo, abuelo!"

La chica miraba con ojos desorbitados al cadáver.

"Tranquila... encontraremos la forma de seguir con el museo, ¿eh?" –el señor Okunishi intentaba calmarla, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"Pero... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha sido?"

"Le han clavado un dardo venenoso en la yugular " –contestó Conan casi sin querer.

Mimiko le miró extrañada.

"¿No te asusta todo esto, pequeño?"

"Eeh... un poco, ¡pero es que de mayor quiero ser detective, y no me pueden asustar estas cosas!"

"Ah... vaya, curiosa profesión. Y peligrosa..." –parecía que ya se había calmado.

Los demás actores y actrices bajaron del escenario a ayudar a tranquilizar a los pequeños. Un chico joven que no pasaría de los 20, de pelo moreno de punta y ojos pardos se acercó a Ai, que parecía bastante indiferente a los acontecimientos.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" –le preguntó con voz suave.

"Sí, perfectamente. No se preocupe, estoy con ellas" –dijo, señalando a Ran y Kazuha, en un tono bastante seco.

"Bien, entonces nada."

Ran y Kazuha se acercaron curiosas.

"¡Hola!" –la chica de Osaka se mostró bastante efusiva, y el chico dio un respingo-. "¿Tú eres uno de los actores, no?" –preguntó, mirando la ropa de colores vivos que llevaba.

"Sí... me llamo Shigeru Yukagi, encantado."

"Kazuha Toyama, y ella es Ran Mouri" –dijo Kazuha, señalando a su amiga.

"No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Pobres niños, deben estar asustadísimos..." –dijo Ran, mirando de reojo a Conan, que estaba examinando el cadáver-. "Bueno, no todos..."

Shigeru pensó que se refería a Ai.

"Sí, parece que esa niña ha pasado muchas veces por esto..." –dijo pensativo.

- "Ah, Ai-chan... es algo retraída, pero buena persona" –dijo Ran mirando a la 'pequeña'.

En ese momento entraron en el museo Satô y Takagi, seguidos de Shiratori.

"¡Hola, Conan!" –saludó Takagi al ver al pequeño-. "¿Dónde están las chicas y Hattori?"

Conan señaló a la salida que daba a otra sala del museo, donde estaban los adultos consolando a los pequeños.

"Están allí, y Hattori-kun está interrogando a un sospechoso."

"¿Un sospechoso?" –interrumpió Satô-. "¿Quién es?"

"Se llama Yoshi Ureda, y se fue al baño justo de antes que mataran a Tsukawa-san. Su hija me dijo que Tsukawa-san era muy malo..." –cuando se trataba de un caso no controlaba el hablar como un niño, así que añadió eso último.

"Vaya... Shiratori-san, ve con Hattori y averigua algo más sobre ese tipo. Takagi-san, tú vienes conmigo a investigar al resto de la gente..."

Casi sin darse cuenta, Takagi se sonrojó ligeramente. Últimamente siempre estaba de pareja (profesional) con Satô, y no sabía muy bien si era casualidad o si ella así lo quería.

Heiji se acercó a ellos al ver que Shiratori se acercaba.

"No creo que él pueda haber hecho esto. Se necesita sangre fría, y está claro que ese hombre no la tiene." –echó un vistazo atrás, donde estaba el señor Ureda en una silla, temblando por ser el sospechoso de un asesinato.

"De todos modos, lo mejor será retener aquí a todo el mundo. No sabemos quién ha podido ser." –razonó el agente, una vez que Takagi y Satô se hubieron ido.

"Sí, de acuerdo" –cuando Shiratori se alejó, Heiji bajó la voz-. "¿Has averiguado algo?"

Shinichi intercambió una mirada con Hattori, indicándole que aún no tenía nada claro.

"Lo único que tengo es que el dardo fue disparado desde arriba, preferiblemente desde el escenario, por el ángulo en que está clavado el dardo."

"Ya es algo. Eso quiere decir que, o fue Ureda-san (cosa que dudo), o algún actor o alguien ajeno al espectáculo, que no estuviese en la sala." –reflexionó Heiji.

"Aún así, no sé cómo pudieron disparar un dardo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Es todo muy extraño" –murmuró Conan-. "Será mejor que vayamos con las chicas."

Heiji asintió. Se acercaron ala sala contigua, donde estaba todo el mundo. Al chico de Osaka se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Kazuha hablando animadamente con un chico, y aceleró un poco el paso. Kazuha evitó su mirada, evidentemente esperara una disculpa por su parte.

"¿Tienes algo, Hattori-kun?" –preguntó Ran, que estaba un poco al margen de la conversación entre la chica de Osaka y Shigeru.

"De momento nada. Esperemos que la policía pueda identificar el veneno..." –dijo Heiji pensativo.

"Toyama-san dice que eres detective" –dijo Shigeru de repente. Heiji suspiró, al menos aún se llamaban por el apellido-. "Me gustaría ayudaros en la investigación. Quizá pueda servir de ayuda."

Heiji frunció el ceño.

"Quizá sería mejor que te quedases aquí, ayudando a Kazuha y a Neechan con los niños. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos, ¿te parece?" –intentó ser lo más amable que pudo, cosa que para Kazuha no fue suficiente. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Si noto algo extraño, te lo haré saber."

Heiji y Shinichi se alejaron en busca de los agentes. Satô ya se había puesto manos a la obra en la identificación del veneno.

"Necesitaremos máquinas especiales... no creo que pueda decir cuál es por el olor." –se lamentó Miwako.

Conan se acercó a la agente.

"Tendré que tomar una muestra de sangre y enviarla a la comisaría. Nos llevará algo de tiempo, espero que no salga nadie del museo..." –Satô miró divertida a Shinichi-. "¿Puedo confiar en ti para ese trabajo, no?"

"¡Claro! Yo vigilaré que nadie se mueva."

Takagi le hizo una señal a Satô indicándole que iba a por una jeringa. Al rato volvió, le pasó la jeringuilla a Satô y ésta le quitó el capuchón y le sacó algo de sangre.

"Bueno, ya está. Lo llevaré al laboratorio, espero que no tarden mucho en darnos los resultados" –dijo Miwako-. "Takagi, quédate con Shiratori, ¿de acuerdo?"

"OK. "

Satô desapareció por la puerta de salida. Heiji desvió la mirada hacia Conan, con expresión confusa.

"Este caso es muy extraño. No consigo sacar nada en claro..."

"Entonces creo que estamos igual. Ni siquiera tengo un sospechoso..." –Shinichi parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos-. "Iré a echar un vistazo..."

Heiji asintió. Por su parte, decidió investigar es el escenario. Cerca de allí se encontraban Mimiko y el señor Okunishi. Hattori se acercó.

"Perdone" –dijo el chico de Osaka, refiriéndose a Mimiko.

"¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle?" –aún le temblaba por la visión del muerto.

"Usted es una de las actrices, ¿no? Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas" –Heiji miró al señor Okunishi como para pedir su consentimiento, aunque Mimiko asintió sin mirarle-. "Bien. ¿Vio alguien sospechoso entre bastidores, o en el escenario?"

La chica parecía algo confundida, aunque intentaba recordar.

"La verdad es que detrás del escenario está muy oscuro, y casi nos reconocemos por la voz. Podría haber pasado alguien... y no haberlo visto..." –parecía nerviosa por el hecho de no recordar nada más-. "No recuerdo muy bien..."

El señor Okunishi le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

"Tranquila Mimiko-chan. Aún estás asustada, luego podrá contestar a sus preguntas" –dijo refiriéndose a Heiji.

Hattori no parecía muy convencido.

"Está bien..." –se sentó en una de las butacas de enfrente, para pensar un poco. En el asiento de al lado había un periódico, que cogió para hacer algún crucigrama. No era el momento más oportuno, pero quizás se le aclarasen las ideas. Aunque no tenía ningún bolígrafo...-. "Perdonen" –volvió a decirles-. "¿No tendrían un boli por ahí?"

Mimiko cogió uno de la chaqueta de su abuelo y se lo lanzó a Heiji, quien tenía la mano abierta para cogerlo. El bolígrafo cayó justo en su mano.

"Gracias..."

Se acomodó y comenzó a hacer el crucigrama. En realidad, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que escribía, más bien meditaba sobre el caso. Aún tardarían bastante en traer los resultados que verificaran qué era aquel veneno, de modo que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Conan, por otro lado, había vuelto con las chicas. Estas seguían hablando con Shigeru, quien parecía muy dispuesto a descubrir al autor del crimen.

"La obra estaba saliendo tal como en los ensayos, todo iba como la seda. De repente, oímos como Tsukawa-sama caía al suelo, y después de desprendernos de los disfraces bajamos a ver qué había pasado" –contó, como si recitase una poesía-. "No podíamos creer que hubiese muerto. La verdad, creo que la más afectada fue Mimiko... ella le tiene mucho cariño al museo, y sin las subvenciones..."

Ran y Kazuha escuchaban con atención.

"No sé cómo pudo pasar. Aunque fue todo un poco extraño..."

Aquello interesó a Conan.

"¿Extraño? ¿Acaso u oíste algo raro?" –preguntó intentando mostrar inocencia.

"La verdad es que sí... aunque puede que fuese imaginación mía. La acústica del escenario es muy buena, y puede que fuese un roce entre disfraces o algo. No me hagáis mucho caso..." –el joven comenzó a reír.

Shinichi frunció el ceño.

"Aún así... ¿qué oíste?"

"Pues fue como si alguien soplase... ya os digo que fue muy extraño, seguro que lo confundí con cualquier otro sonido."

Conan se paró a pensar. ¿Un soplo? No le decía nada...

"¿Creéis que haya sido alguien que no estuviese en la sala?" –preguntó Ran con un deje de miedo en la voz.

"Espero que no... o, mejor dicho espero que sí, ¡no quisiera que el asesino se encontrase entre nosotros!" –un escalofría recorrió la espalda de la chica de Osaka- "¿Tú qué crees, Yukagi-san?

Shinichi desvió la mirada hacia el joven, para ver qué respondía.

"Pues... la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Podría haber sido alguien de fuera, que no se hubiese dejado ver para que no le reconociesen; o alguien de entre nosotros, que precisamente se deje ver para no levantar sospechas.

Ran y Kazuha no parecían muy impresionadas por esa deducción. Al menos, el vivir entre detectives les había dado algo.

"Pues yo no entiendo porqué han matado a Tsukawa-sama precisamente. ¿Si el subvenciona al museo, no puede ser que lo que quieran es acabar con el museo?" –razonó Kazuha.

"Quizás sea rencor personal... no sé, puede que Tsukawa-sama le hiciese algo al asesino, y éste quisiera vengarse" –dijo Ran, con un dedo en la barbilla y expresión pensativa-. "Supongo que Hattori-kun ya estará detrás de alguna pista."

Kazuha miró hacia otro lado. No estaba de humor para hablar de Heiji.

"Sí, supongo..."

Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para Shigeru y Ran.

"¿Acaso te pasa algo con el detective?" –preguntó inocentemente el joven.

Kazuha rió para sus adentros,

"Podría decirse. Discutimos, y bueno... estoy esperando que se disculpe. Nada más, no tiene importancia" –la chica de Osaka intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Ah, vaya. No debería retrasarse con la disculpa, no se debe hacer esperar a las chicas, y menos si son tan bonitas."

Kazuha se sonrojó ante la mirada pícara de Ran. Conan miró hacia otro lado, no estaba para cursilerías. Entonces, Kazuha preguntó:

"Tú eras un dragón, verdad?" –Shigeru miró confundido a la chica-. "En la obra, quiero decir."

"Ah, sí. Me tocó ser el malo, jeje..."

"¿Y qué instrumento tocabas?" –preguntó la chica de Osaka bastante interesada.

"La flauta dulce."

"¡Vaya! Debe ser difícil actuar y tocar al mismo tiempo." –dijo Ran.

Conan bufó. ¿Difícil? Además, ni siquiera tenía que hablar... era increíble que se sintiese impresionada por eso.

"Nah... de todos modos la obra no tiene diálogos" –dijo Shigeru, casi para corroborar lo que había pensado Shinichi.

Shinichi decidió alejarse y pensar en el caso.

"Oye Ran, me voy a ver si encuentro a Hattori-kun, ¿vale?" –dijo lo más inocentemente que pudo.

"¿Qué? Ah, OK. Pero ten cuidado, ¿eh?" –dijo Ran con una mirada severa.

"Sí."

Al poco rato encontró a Heiji haciendo el crucigrama. O por lo menos, simulando hacerlo, ya que no había nada escrito salvo pequeñas notas que iba apuntando cuando se le ocurría algo. Conan se acercó.

"Aún no tienes nada, ¿eh?"

Hattori se permitió lanzarle una mirada suplicante.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco." –Shinichi echó un vistazo alrededor, hacia donde estaban en el señor Okunishi y su nieta-. "Creo que sería mejor si hablásemos en otro sitio..."

Ambos se alejaron hacia los baños. Hattori iba pensando en el caso y Conan tenía la mirada baja, reflexionando. De modo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una mujer de unos 30 años iba caminando hacia ellos. Y el choque fue inevitable.

"¡Lo siento!" –se disculpó Heiji.

La mujer iba ataviada con un traje de dragón, de modo que supusieron que actuó en la obra.

"Debería mirar donde pisas." –murmuró la mujer secamente-. "Eres el detective, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Yoko Nagatomo. Y ahora, con su permiso, voy al escenario a ver a Mimiko-chan. No se cómo puede estar tan triste, después de todo este sitio se caía a pedazos... en fin" –y con estas palabras se alejó.

Heiji y Conan la siguieron con la mirada y después entraron en los servicios.

"Una mujer extraña" –dijo Hattori.

"Habrá que tenerla vigilada."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ran miró como Kazuha y Shigeru conversaban animadamente. Decidió que allí sobraba.

"Ey, Kazuha-chan, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿eh? Vuelvo en un rato"

"Como quieras. Pero ten cuidado, si ves algo extraño te vuelves, ¿eh?" –dijo Kazuha preocupada.

"¡Claro, mujer!" –Ran sonrió.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, necesitaba ir al lavabo. Se acercó a los servicios en silencio, cuando escuchó a alguien hablar en de los hombres. Se acercó, pensando que podría ser algún sospechoso o algo. Aguzó el oído... aunque lo que escuchó la sobresaltó.

"Espero que los agentes no tarden mucho... el veneno es una prueba fundamental" –esa era la voz de Hattori...

"Pues a mí me preocupa esa mujer de antes. Ha debido de estar por aquí en vez de con los otros..." –un momento, ¿esa no era la voz de Conan?

"No sé, Kudo..." -¿qué? Habría oído mal...-. "¿Y qué piensas de ese tal Ureda?"

"No creo que lo haya hecho. No se le ve capaz."

"Sí, lo mismo pienso yo." –sonaron pasos, y luego un ruido sordo como si alguien se apoyase en la pared-. "Cambiando de tema... ¿qué piensas hacer con lo tuyo y Neechan?"

Ran estaba confundida, ¿qué significaba aquello? Había sospechado tantas veces de Conan, que lo había tomado por alguna clase de paranoia. Pero estaba segura de hacer escuchando 'Kudo' antes...

"¿Tú que crees? Esperar a tener mi tamaño normal. No puedo presentarme delante de Ran y decir: '¡Hola! Soy Shinichi, ¿me recuerdas? Te he estado engañando todo este tiempo'. Venga hombre, seamos serios."

Ran estuvo a punto de dar una patada a la puerta. O sea, ¿qué era cierto? ¿Todo este tiempo con Conan había sido una mentira? Notaba las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Acaso... ya no la consideraba su _amiga_? Aunque bien es cierto que Shinichi para ella era mucho más que un amigo... todos esos momentos que habían compartido, los casos que se había resuelto gracias a su medio-anónima ayuda, los viajes, los baños juntos... ¡un momento! ¡Cierto! ¡Se había bañado con ÉL! Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sin poderlo aguantar le dio un puñetazo a la puerta y se fue andando con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Heiji y Conan miraron a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

"¿Y eso...?" –dijo Heiji aún con esa expresión.

"No se... bueno, da igual. Oye, no me gusta hablar de este tema, cuando encuentre el momento, se lo diré."

Hattori encarnó una ceja.

"Avísame cuando llegue ese momento, con un poco de suerte aún no habré muerto de viejo."

"Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso. No, en serio." –de repente, puso su mirada más pícara-. "De todos modos, tú tienes otros asuntos de los que preocuparte, ¿no te parece...?"

"¿Eh...? ¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó el chico de Osaka confuso.

"No sé, quizás de un tío que te está haciendo la competencia, guaperas." –Heiji cambió su expresión y Shinichi vio que sabía de qué estaba hablando-. "Toyama-san parecía bastante a gusto hablando con él..."

La expresión de Hattori se tornó algo triste. Eso no se lo esperaba... él pretendía hacerle de rabiar un poco, pero parecía que le había afectado de verdad.

"Oye... de todos modos es un desconocido, así que... y además, ¡ahora lo importante es el caso!" –dijo Shinichi.

Heiji sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a enredar con el papel higiénico... hizo una bolita y la mojó con un poco de agua. Luego, sacó el bolígrafo que le había dejado antes Mimiko, quitó el capuchón y el tubito de tinta y metió la bolita de papel. Luego sopló y se la tiró a Conan a la cara. De dio en las gafas.

"No he perdido mi puntería..." –dijo con aires de superioridad.

Shinichi se limpió las gafas y le miró enfadado. De repente, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Cómo no nos habremos dado cuenta antes!" –dijeron al unísono.

"Ahora sólo nos falta saber quién lo hizo y por qué..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**NOTAS**: ¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Durante todas las vacaciones no he tenido ordenador y no he podido seguirlo, pero ahora que vuelve a estar en mi poder podré actualizar más rápido .

Muchas gracias a todo el que me haya dejado review (aunque haya sido por mail, jeje ). A **Suzu**, **Eyes-cat** (pronto tendrás tu fic-regalo de cumpleaños!), **Palito** (no podía ser un asesinato macabro por una razón muy simple... que se conocerá al final) y **Prongs**.

Perdón por la falta de guiones y separaciones entre escenas en el capítulo anterior, pero se me borraron --U. Espero que en este queden bien. ¡Ah, ahora que han aparecido todos los sospechosos, podéis decir cuál os parece culpable. Así podréis comprobar si tenéis madera de Sherlock...

Muchas gracias otra vez por leer. Espero que no esté resultando muy evidente. ¡Hasta el próximo!

Aredhel Elenna Alcarin

MM:MS,MJ&MR

MOS


End file.
